Conventional automotive doors are manufactured in a modular fashion wherein an outer skin, or exterior panel, is secured to one side of a structural door frame and an interior trim panel is secured to the opposite side of the door frame. Various door accessories are installed within the interior of the door, generally between the exterior panel and the interior trim panel. For example, door accessories typically include a window lift assembly, locks, speakers, door operating and opening mechanisms, and other components. Because access to the interior door accessories may be required during assembly, or when service is necessary, the interior door trim panel is often equipped with a removable access cover to facilitate service and/or removal of the interior door accessories without requiring the interior door trim to be completely removed from the door frame. Typically, the removable access panel is secured to the interior door frame by push-type retaining clips, wherein the access panel may be positioned over an access opening in the interior door trim panel and force applied normal to the plane of the door and the access panel to force the retaining clips into frictional engagement with corresponding apertures formed in the interior door trim panel. Often, the access panel will support a conventional armrest and a handle for closing the door.
One drawback of conventional access panels is that they are susceptible to improper or incomplete engagement of the clips with the corresponding apertures in the interior trim panel due to the fact that the interior door trim panel and the access panel are relatively flexible. When the clips are improperly engaged, the access panel may be loosely secured to the trim panel or may be perceived as being warped. Another drawback of conventional access panels for interior door trims is that they are susceptible to being prematurely dislodged from the interior trim panel if too much force is applied to the access panel in a direction normal to the panel, such as when the automobile door is being pulled closed. A need therefore exists for an interior door trim assembly having a removable access panel that overcomes drawbacks of the prior art, such as those described above.